


Sleeping with Strangers

by Jestering1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1
Summary: Kara and Cat are broken up with and Cat is sleeping with people who remind her of Kara.I DO HAVE ONE ADDITIONAL WARNING THAT THERE IS, TOWARDS THE END, A PART WHERE A GUY SLIPS A RAPE DATE DRUG IN CAT'S DRINK. SHE DOES NOT GET RAPED BUT THE INTENT IS THERE. IF THAT IS SOMETHING THAT WILL TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ. OR SKIP OVER IT, IT'S AT THE PART WHERE SHE GOES TO THE BAR AND IS BROUGHT TO THE VIP SECTION.





	Sleeping with Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been very active, college has been crazy fucking busy for me, so I'm so sorry. I am working on Family Matters, I promise. However, here is a piece that I've been mulling over for a while. 
> 
> I do have another piece I'm keeping up my sleeve, but I'm still not sure if I'll post it yet.

Cat was still in the unfamiliar bed; only her eyes moved as she watched the sunlight filter through a crack between the shades. The warm body next to her moved slightly, searching for a more comfortable position or trying to fall back into a deeper sleep.

The person beside her didn’t have a body she knew well. In fact, she barely knew it at all and last night was all a drunken haze. Just another body to add to the count, a growing list. The people on said list had one thing in common: they all had something about them that reminded her of Kara.

This woman had a laugh exactly like Kara’s. If Cat closed her eyes, she could almost imagine that it was Kara who was laughing at something she had just said. The media mogul spent the entire night making god awful, corny jokes to get her to laugh. Just so she could hear that laugh again. The laugh she hadn’t heard a few months ago.

She had met the woman in a bar, a place she began frequenting. Especially since she couldn’t drink as much as she would like at home, since Carter was watching her closely and made sure she had only a glass or two. Nor could she drink huge amounts at work, since a binge would not be good for her image and for the kind of company she wanted to run. She would just have to grin and bear it while she was at CatCo.

So, bars it was. She had a strict rule though, to only go out when Carter was fast asleep, no matter how much it’d hurt. Cat wouldn’t have Carter seeing his mother a drunken mess; she already knew how that was; not fun. That was why most nights would end like this one had; she’d stay over at the person’s house and wake up well before Carter would. She’d arrive home to cook breakfast and get him up for school.

Today was different though. Carter was at his father’s this weekend. Which was why she was still there, lying in that damn bed with someone she barely remembered. The brunette besides her let out a groan and instinctively, Cat began to slide out of the bed. The woman was about to wake up and the blonde didn’t want to be there when she did; even if things didn’t turn awkward, she didn’t want to stay and make small-talk to someone she wasn’t interested in. She never was. She’d slip out,  _ unnoticed _ , as usual, and never run into the woman again; but if she did, hopefully it’d only be in passing.

Normally on the weekends she’d stay home, but there were a few things she needed to do at CatCo. The doors to the private elevator had opened and she had just made it to her office when she heard it. Kara’s giggle.

The media mogul swallowed hard and gritted her teeth. She tried to move herself forward, to step into her office and grab whatever the fuck she had came in here to get, but she couldn’t. Her feet wouldn’t listen to her, it was as if they had been glued to the ground. All because of that goddamn laugh.

“Alright, thanks for the photo, James. I have to get back to my article...” Kara’s voice grew quiet once she realized Cat was there. “Oh... Miss Grant, I didn’t realize you’d be here. I’m sorry.” The hero murmured.

“Why wouldn’t I be here,  **_Kiera?_ ** ” Cat snapped. She was now fully facing her former lover, and she could see the hurt look in Kara’s eyes. The older woman didn’t know what had caused it. If Kara was still recovering from their breakup or she was only hurt by the CEO’s harsh tone. “I do own the company, after all.”

Cat’s eyes bore into Kara’s, the same blue eyes she used to look so deeply into and saw so much love in. Now she saw nothing familiar. The Kryptonian was a stranger to her now. Cat had no idea who she was now.

She felt her arm start to lift instinctively, reaching out to Kara, but before it became noticeable the media mogul whipped around and stomped back into her office. She waved her hand behind her as she went, not bothering to look back at Kara as she spoke.

“You can go now. If I wanted your presence, I would’ve asked for it.” Cat growled. Kara hesitated for a moment.

“Cat...” Kara murmured.

Slowly the older woman turned around. Kara hadn’t said her name since the breakup. From that day onward the alien only addressed the CEO as Miss Grant... until tonight that was. Cat bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. For a moment, she saw the Kara she knew and loved — only for a moment though.

However, that moment was enough for Cat. Enough for the dam of emotions she’d been holding back to finally break. It flooded through her all at once. It took all of her willpower not to cry. She wouldn’t cry in front of Kara, the younger woman wasn’t allowed to see that side of her anymore.

“What?” Cat hissed through her teeth.

“I —” Kara began to say, but something made her change her mind, “Of course, Miss Grant, I’ll be leaving now.”

The older woman clenched her teeth together harder. It was back to formalities. Whatever little progress that had just been made in those few moments, was gone.

Cat let Kara walk away, even when her entire body was screaming at her not to let the younger woman do so. She had broken up with Kara for a reason and it needed to stay that way. She wouldn’t let a relationship with her drag Kara down. The youngest Danvers didn’t know that of course. If she did, she would’ve fought tooth and nail to stay with the older blonde. No, Cat had told her that she was interested in seeing other people, that it wasn’t working between them.

She would never forget how hurt Kara had looked when she said that. She’d never seen the younger woman so destroyed.

Cat sighed and quickly grabbed the things she had came in for. She wished her assistant would’ve answered her damn phone so that she wouldn’t have had to come in here and see the younger blonde. She’d have to set a reminder in her phone to fire, or seriously reprimand, the girl.

Though she’d probably end up at the bar now after seeing Kara, not at home taking care of the mess that her employees had left for her dealing with this month’s magazine issue. Cat growled to herself and made her way back towards the private elevator.

She stopped by James’ office as she was on her way out. He was currently focused on two photos and switching between them, deciding which one was better for the magazine. He didn’t notice the media mogul until she cleared her throat. He turned towards the door and gave Cat a warm smile.

“Ah, Miss Grant, I was just going through the Supergirl photos and deciding which one was better for the article. You know, the one Kara is writing.” James then shook his head and inquired. “Anyway, how can I help you?”

Cat raised an eyebrow at the photographer and was doing her best to keep her anger at bay.

“You could start by doing  _ your _ job,” she snapped, trying her best not to see red, “and not having her do everything for you.

“Her eyes for detail isn’t something you can exploit,” the snark was evident, and at least she wasn’t snarling, “she’s a reporter, not  _ your _ personal assistant.”

“Miss Grant —!!” He was growing alarmed by the reaction, but wasn’t given a chance.

“Now, if you believe she can do a better job than you,” and Cat didn’t have any doubt that the younger blonde could, “maybe I should fire you and hire her for your spot then.”

With those words, the CEO rolled her eyes and left. “I won’t get any work done and I  _ definitely _ need a drink now,” she muttered to herself but, unknown to her, the man heard her.

Cat was at the bar in seconds. A glass of whiskey in her hand and a beautiful woman currently occupying the seat next to her. She hadn’t taken notice of her until someone suddenly approached the stranger. The redhead was laughing loudly and it was enough to grab her attention and make Cat look over. She had almost looked away, but then she saw it.

This woman, somehow, had eyes that closely resembled Kara’s. Instantly Cat began to strike up a conversation with the lady. She was kind and practically had her hands all over her when the woman realized who she was.

She had a decent amount of alcohol in her system when she led the girl out of the bar, and she swore as she turned to keep the door open, she saw a familiar figure looming in the back. A figure she knew all too well.

The media mogul gritted her teeth and slammed the bars door closed, not caring that she was making a scene. The woman with Kara’s eyes smiled brightly at her and slid a hand down Cat’s arm. She grinned and leaned forward, capturing Cat’s lips.

Cat already had the woman panting when she got them into the car, shouting at the driver the woman’s address before turning her attention back to the redhead. The stranger was insistent with kisses and touches. She already had Cat’s bra unhooked and was beginning to slip it out from the CEO’s shirt.

The older woman pulled the bra off and threw it somewhere in the car. She’d pay the driver double for having to hear all of this and to make sure he didn’t go to the press with this information.

Yes, the press already knew about her late night escapades, but none of them ever posted about it due to Cat bribing them or blackmailing them with information that they wouldn’t want their readers to know, but that didn’t mean she was completely invincible. She knew the press would stab her in the back if they ever got a viable chance to.

Cat had already gotten the woman off when they arrived at her place, but it wasn’t hard to tell that the redhead was still raring to go when she pushed the media mogul out of the car and into her beachside home.

She heard the driver peel out of there by the time they reached the door, which the redhead took advantage of and slammed the older woman into. Cat groaned at the feeling, pleasure and pain mixing together. The stranger opened her door, leading the CEO into her room. Most of their clothes were already off by the time they reached the bed.

After that, the rest of the night was a blur. It wasn’t something she cared to remember, or needed to, after all, what would become of this? It was nothing but a one night stand. She would never see that woman again, and nothing would ever become of them.

The media mogul woke up the same way she always did though. Staring out the window at the sunlight trickling in and a bad taste in her mouth. She mentally put this nameless woman on the list next to the woman she slept with last night.

An overwhelming feeling of anger and hatred ran through her. She hated sleeping with strangers, yet here she was, doing it, just so she could somehow be with that one person she pushed away.  She missed being sober on top of it all, but it just wasn’t possible, not when she saw Kara frequently and because of the ache in her heart that just wouldn’t fucking go away. The only way it  **_almost_ ** did was with liquor, but it was still there, the most subtle ache that would go unnoticed if she focused on other things.

Cat let out a quiet groan as she slid out of the bed, careful not to disturb the redhead who was still in a deep sleep. She gathered her clothes and called her driver, making her way back to her house and changing into newer clothes.

Thankfully it was Sunday, so she stayed home, cuddled up on the couch in a blanket, a glass of wine on the coffee table and her computer on her lap. She was looking over articles she’d asked Snapper to send to her. She wouldn’t have rookie mistakes in her magazine.

She was halfway through the list when she suddenly stopped. She didn’t know who was in charge of writing what articles, she just asked Snapper to send over the articles by their title. If she would’ve known Kara’s was on one of them, she would’ve just made Snapper look over it. However, there it was, her name on the by line. Cat could almost imagine the way the younger woman proudly typed her name there.

The media mogul read the name over and over again, so much so that she could hear the Kryptonian’s voice in her head. Cat gritted her teeth and slammed her laptop shut, throwing it to the opposite side of the couch.

“Shit!” she swore in a grumble.

It wasn’t like she didn’t think about Kara every moment of every day, but seeing something she had actually wrote only hurt Cat even more. She gritted her teeth, doing everything in her power to stop the tears welling up in her eyes. She was hoping to have a quiet night in, maybe get drunk in her own home for once, but now the Queen of All Media was walking into her closet and finding the finest thing she could wear.

She called her driver who was to be outside her door within minutes. She was in a sleek, tight fitting, black dress and black heels. She’d already decided on the club she would go to and was now waiting impatiently for her car to arrive.

It was half past ten when the car finally arrived, and she growled angrily at the driver the bar’s name and strapped herself in. As they were going towards the establishment, she swore she saw the glimpse of a red and blue figure dashing towards the city. The media mogul let out a groan and hoped they got to the bar fast. Wine was simply not going to be enough for her.

Luckily when she entered the club, Kara was nowhere to be seen. Hopefully the hero was just going towards a crime happening downtown. Instead of going straight to the bar table, the owner greeted her happily and managed to corral her into a booth in the back where only VIP’s were allowed to go.  **_Great_ ** .

The owner brought back a bottle of scotch and smiled warmly at her. When Cat glared at the man, he scampered off, leaving her be. Normally she would thank the man for his kindness, but she was not in the mood tonight.

Though a man on the dance floor caught her eye. He was just as kind as Kara, picking up a woman who had fallen on the floor, and when he looked at the woman he helped, he had the same gentle eyes Kara would have.

She immediately invited the man to her VIP section, him of course bringing his entourage of men with him, but she didn’t mind that. His laugh was warm, his voice was soft, and he had gentle eyes that were enough to make her completely ignorant of the other men around them.

So ignorant of them that she hadn’t noticed when one of them dropped something into her drink. She continued drinking out of the glass, completely unaware of the danger that would come of it. Cat kept talking to the man and downed her glass, smiling at all his stupid jokes.

As the drug started to take effect, the man’s relaxing voice and calming eyes were suddenly gone, and a sinister smile was now on his features, he was nothing like Kara. She scrunched her eyebrows and tried to get away from the man, but due to the drug, she stumbled into the table, knocking it over. A few people looked over, even the owner, but he smile warmly at them, waving away their frazzled glances.

“It’s okay, she’s with me. She just had a little bit too much to drink is all.” He stated charismatically. Slowly, people went back to dancing, no longer concerned with Cat’s dire situation. They were completely unaware that she had just met this man.

The stranger wrapped his arm around her waist, and one of his male friends did the same on the opposite side, walking her out of the club. She went in and out of consciousness, fighting the drug that was now running through her system.

She’d open her eyes to see them walking out of the VIP section, only to open them again and have them be at the door of the club. The media mogul tried to fight her attackers, but her limbs felt like lead, and like she could barely move.

The CEO tried to scream, to do anything that drew attention to herself and what was going on, but the ruffee had completely incapacitated her. They were outside now, and she could see the blurred lights of the city around her. Then she was out again.

The next time she came to, she knew she was on the ground and heard the men groaning.Cat began to assume the worst, but then she saw one of the men fall face first onto the ground. Her heart soared and an overwhelming wave of relief ran through her. Someone was saving her.

“I swear to god, if I ever see your faces again or you doing this to another woman, I’ll make sure you all end up in the hospital.” Her savior growled. The voice sounded familiar to her, but she couldn’t place it at the moment, too groggy to figure out who it was.

Her savior picked her up gently, their arms cradling her close to their body. They carried her bridal style, and their fingers softly brushed away the hair that was on her cheek. Her vision currently too blurry, made it impossible for her to identify them. The person was shaking now and after a moment, she felt a warm tear on her skin.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here sooner. I never should’ve let this happen.” There were more tears now, causing Cat to frown.

She tried to open her mouth and respond, but again the ruffee made it impossible for her to. She was already doing her best to fight unconsciousness as it was. Eventually, she passed out, unable to fight the drug any longer.

The following morning, Cat woke up with a massive headache. None of her other hangovers were able to rival the one she was currently having. She groaned and sat up slowly. Thankfully all the shades were shut. In her drunken state she must have remembered to shut them when she got home, though she was surprised to have not woken up in someone else’s bed, she remembered courting some guy at the club.

That’s when some of the memories came back and hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn’t remember anything after knocking the table over and two of the men grabbing her by the waist to lead her out of the building. Cat gritted her teeth, fighting the sobs that were beginning to shake her entire body.

She could’ve been seriously hurt last night. What if something had happened to her? She couldn’t do that to her son. The media mogul took a deep breath, doing her best to calm herself. She was alive, somehow someone saved her and brought her back home, but she was still alive.

Cat let out a shaky breath and slowly slid out of the bed. Her bare feet hit the floor and eased onto her way onto her feet. Her head felt heavy and her body still felt like it was still dealing with the side effects of whatever drug they had put in her drink.

The media queen stood there for a while, taking deep breaths to try and stable herself. The ruffee really had done quite a number on her. It was then she heard breathing that was not her own. Hesitantly, she made her way to the end of her bed.

She let out a quiet sigh of relief when she saw the familiar blonde hair splayed out against a pillow. Kara was the one who had saved her and she’d even stayed overnight to make sure she was safe and unharmed. Cat swallowed hard, her resistance to the younger woman was waning. After all Cat had done… Kara stayed by her side anyway.

The older woman tiptoed her way past the Kryptonian, tensing when the alien shifted on the floor, but thankfully she didn’t wake up. Cat wasn’t sure if she could face her right now, not after last night.

She found her way into the kitchen only to find a cup of water and two pills of Advil, as well as a note, waiting for her. She rolled her eyes, despite the smile finding its way onto her lips. Of course, Kara wasn’t going to let her off that easy. Not after her life had been in danger.

The media mogul went to grab the note when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Cat swallowed hard and turned around to face the Kryptonian. The younger woman smiled softly at her and cautiously approached.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked

Cat sighed and tried to ignore the tension in her shoulders. Kara was here, in her home. There was no one watching, no one to make Cat remember her boundaries and that she had to keep her guard up whenever she was around Kara.

“What do you think?” The older woman snapped.

Kara frowned and stepped even closer to the older blonde. The Kryptonian narrowed her eyes at the media queen, as if she could see through the walls Cat had put up against her.  “I know you’re hurting. I know you’ve been sleeping with people who remind you of me. I know all of it. Especially about why you broke up with me. I heard your whispers as you called me all those nights that you went out, clearly seeing me in that darkness.”

The hiss was enough to make the CEO step back, backing into the kitchen island as a result. The media moguls eyes were wide open as she looked at Kara in pure shock. How in the hell did she even know anything about that.

“How…?” Cat whispered, more to herself than to Kara. The Kryptonian stepped closer to the older blonde, her hands raised in a way to show the media mogul that she meant no harm.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you since our break up. I assumed you would do something like this.” Kara stated. The younger woman was getting rather close to her and there was no way out. The alien had her pinned. “I know you, Cat. I was your assistant for two years and your girlfriend for three.”

The back of Cat’s neck was on fire now and she was gripping onto the table behind her. Fear began to bubble up in her chest, as well as a mixture of intrigue. She’d only ever seen Kara like this a few times; it made her knee-weak.

She swallowed hard and tried her best not to look away from Kara’s eyes. The silence between them was so thick that it made it hard for her to breathe. It stayed there for a moment, but soon Kara hesitantly cupped the older woman’s cheek.

“I knew something like this was bound to happen. I prayed to Rao that it wouldn’t, but I knew it was a possibility.” Unable to control herself any longer, she leaned into Kara’s hand and cupped the younger woman’s hand with her own.

Tears began to cascade down Cat’s cheeks and she was unable to fight them any longer. She began to sob uncontrollably. At the thought of what could’ve happened. She could’ve died. Thoughts of Carter consumed her whole and Kara pulled her into a tight embrace.

Cat desperately clung to her. Her hands balling up Kara’s shirt into her fists and laying her face on Kara’s shoulder, drenching the younger woman’s white shirt with her tears. The smell of Kara comforted her. It wasn’t until now that she realized how much she had  **_truly_ ** missed Kara.

“I can’t believe I let that happen… I could’ve––” Kara shushed her and pulled away. She carefully wiped away the older woman’s tears and made the older woman look at her.

“Stop. You’re just going to torture yourself if you keep thinking that way.” Kara stated. She let her hands drift down the older woman’s arms and grabbed Cat’s hands. “It didn’t happen. You are safe. Don’t torture yourself over it. You just  **_need_ ** to be more careful.”

Cat looked down at the ground doing her best to avert her gaze from the look in Kara’s eyes. She didn’t understand how Kara could be so caring, after everything that had happened. After everything Kara had witnessed her do.

“How can you look at me like that? After everything I’ve done…” Cat whispered. The younger woman sighed and hesitantly brought the older woman’s hand to her lips, kissing it softly. Surprised, Cat looked up at her.

Kara smiled softly and kissed her hand one more time, before the younger woman placed her hand over the top of Cat’s. She gently squeezed the hand in her own and a few tears began to run down her cheeks.

“I’m not going to lie, seeing you with all those people, it hurt, and it’s going to take some time for me to heal… but this is worth fighting for. How I felt with you, I haven’t felt like that with anyone else.” Kara stated. “Before I knew it, I was stalking you and following you, and it took all my self control not to burst in and kill a few women. Then, I heard you whisper my name and I began tying things together. Perhaps… some counseling is in order, if you want this.”

Cat nodded, shedding a few tears of her own as well. “I understand that. Take as much time as you need.” Cat murmured before leaning in. “I accept your counseling proposal; instead of spending money at bars I rather spend it on a professional, on you.”

Kara caressed her cheek once more and quietly said “feel better soon,” before she vanished, leaving only a breeze of wind behind, like normal.

They had a chance. Kara was seriously giving her a second chance. Cat still couldn’t believe it herself. She wouldn’t fail Kara a second time. She’d make the best of her second chance.

Right then though, she needed to sleep everything else off, and perhaps get the first decent sleep she could get. Not that she deserved it, after what she did to the love of her life. Still, things were starting to look up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comment and tell me what you thought, I promise, I don't bite!


End file.
